


Инициация / Initiation

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Лев не умеет подчиняться; Император намерен это исправить.The Lion doesn't know what 'to obey' is; The Emperor will fix it.





	Инициация / Initiation

Золотистого света было слишком много. От этого в глазах мутилось, как в раскаленный полдень.

Настырный свет просачивался сквозь прикрытые веки. Играл на коже источника — колдуна, с неудовольствием повторил разум, — и бесстыдно очерчивал мускулы. Шел дальше и касался белобрысых волос приемного сына, будто желая схватить их и растрепать свитые в косы пряди. И наконец, на излете, падал на лицо самого Лютера. Обжигал его.

Лютер стер с лица пот, уступая иллюзии. В реальности в каюте флагмана было не жарче, чем на Калибане в осенний вечер. Всё дело было в том, кто задавал всему тон.

Темные глаза того, кто назвал себя Императором, насмешливо прищурились.

— Ты ничему не научил его. Он непослушен. Не понимает, что такое иерархия.

— Я прекрасно всё понимаю, — тотчас же возразил Лев. — Я состоял...

На почти не прикрытое серой тканью плечо легла слабо светящаяся рука, и Лев умолк. Лютер не мог не заметить, как изменились его глаза — сердитое выражение вдруг сменилось растерянностью, а затем уступило место равнодушию. 

«Мальчик». Лютер не смог избавиться от привычки называть его так даже тогда, когда Лев стал ему в большей мере братом, чем сыном. Даже тогда, когда Лев превзошел его в звании и в свершениях. Привычка опередила разум, и Лютер в жесте поддержки положил на другое плечо свою ладонь — отталкивающе загрубевшую и небольшую в сравнении с холеной рукой колдуна.

— Это обязательно делать?

Тот, кто назвал себя Императором, пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь привычки зверей не хуже меня, сар Лютер, — зычно провозгласил он с высоты своего роста. — Что будет, если ты возьмешь птенца, продержишь у себя, а затем вернешь в родное гнездо? Родители не примут его. Ты взял к себе моего потерянного сына и воспитал его, и за это ты получишь мою благодарность. Но я не могу принять его обратно прежде, чем он пройдет инициацию. Я приму его тогда и только тогда, когда удостоверюсь, что он полностью мне подчиняется. Может, — холодно блеснули неестественно темные глаза, — мне было бы проще, если бы ты обучил его должным образом.

— Я не захотел его ломать, — раздражение боролось со странной апатией. — Лев своеволен, но он был для меня сыном. Не орудием.

— Я не ломаю, — улыбнулся колдун, но улыбка — улыбка не коснулась темных глаз. — Мне нужна его лояльность. Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Но без тебя ему может быть больнее.

Лютер скептически поднял бровь — даже золотистый дурман не мог затмить факты: приемный сын едва ли ощущал боль так, как обычный человек. В таком случае — что же этот колдун собирался...

Тот, кто называл себя Императором, склонился к нему — через плечо неподвижного Льва.

— Сар Лютер. Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть, как этот... — произносившие слова тонкие, красиво очерченные губы замерли, словно колдун подбирал выражение, затем коротко выдохнули воздух и золотистый свет, — как этот негодный, этот своенравный мальчишка займет свое место? Как он наконец склонит голову перед лицом опыта, авторитета и старшинства? Подумай.

— Это просто смешно, — отмахнулся Лютер. — Мы — соратники, и я не привык упиваться амбициями. Не привык ставить себя выше других.

Безучастно слушавший их разговор Лев вдруг насмешливо вскинул голову и посмотрел на Лютера сверху вниз. «Не привык?» — читалось во взгляде. Взгляде, которым правители смотрят на оборванцев. Лютер не раз бранил его за подобное высокомерие. «Прекрати», — хотел сказать он, но язык не повиновался. 

Лев мотнул головой и желчно поджал губы. Ни дать ни взять гроссмейстер, к которому невовремя обратился назойливый проситель.

Гроссмейстер. Лютер почувствовал, как сами собой с хрустом сжались и разжались кулаки. В душе разгорался темный, удушливый гнев — тот самый, что по капле копился с тех пор, как он однажды понял: приведенный из леса мальчишка превзойдет его и всех их во всех начинаниях. Без колебаний, без усилий, без тени сожалений. Лев оставит всех их позади, не удостоив и взглядом. Растопчет, если потребуется. Их успехи — капля в том океане триумфов и славы, который ждет этого, этого...

Лев улыбнулся, и рука двинулась раньше, чем одумался Лютер. С размаху врезалась в надменное лицо, разбивая губы.

— Ты — не выше меня, мальчишка, — прорычал Лютер. — Не задирай нос из-за своих талантов!

Лев в удивлении поднял светлые брови — всё ещё глядя на него сверху вниз. 

Неправильно, заорал голос в голове Лютера. Лев не промолчал бы, не спустил бы такое даже ему!

— Неправильно, когда отпрыск ставит себя выше родителя, — согласился тот, кто называл себя Императором. Тот, на кого Лев никогда бы не посмел смотреть свысока. — Ты был лидером, сар Лютер, но позволил превратить себя в тень. Но я не потерплю такого от своего сына.

— Я такого не потерплю, — со злостью повторил Лютер. Руки отчаянно чесались, желая схватить, вцепиться, склонить. — Посмотри на меня, мальчишка.

Лев равнодушно слизал с губ кровь — несколько неторопливых движений узкого розового языка.

— Я сказал «Посмотри на меня»! — прорычал Лютер, физически ощущая опаляющий взгляд Императора-колдуна. 

Лев не подчинялся, всегда отыскивал причину пренебречь им. Но теперь ему пришлось склонить голову — когда Лютер схватил его за волосы и грубо потянул, наматывая светлые пряди на пальцы до тех пор, пока их лица не оказались вровень.

— Ты научишься мне подчиняться.

Губы Льва шевельнулись, он снова хотел возразить, но Лютер не позволил, смяв их поцелуем. Ещё сочившаяся из них кровь отдавала металлом, раззадоривала непривычно острым вкусом. Лев неубедительно попытался отстраниться, пятясь, втягивая голову в плечи, но добился лишь того, что раздался звук рвущихся волос — Лютер не собирался отпускать никого так просто.

Глупый мальчишка, было бы достаточно толчка, чтобы он растянулся на полу. Почему...

— Вижу, ты передумал уходить, сар Лютер, — звук голоса заставил Лютера отстраниться и позволить приемному сыну поднять голову. В словах того, кто звал себя Императором, не скрываясь, звенела насмешка. — Это хорошо. Значит, мы обучим его вместе.

***

Ему было некуда уйти из капкана их рук. Лев и не пытался — даже тогда, когда те, кто мог зваться его отцами, стянули с него одежду и с ногами усадили на софу. Лютер на миг задумался, выдержит ли троих вычурная мебель, но такой гигант, как этот колдун, наверняка знал, где предел, лучше их обоих.

Позолота на подлокотниках блестела так нагло и ярко, что во рту возник пряный привкус, и Лютер невольно поморщился. Он не привык делить ложе больше, чем с одним человеком. Прежде мысль о таком распутстве могла оттолкнуть, но сейчас идея устраивала его, будто это было чем-то обыденным.

Тот, кто называл себя Императором, поднес руку к паху и провел рукой по огромному, но пока вялому члену, который тотчас начал наливаться кровью вслед за движением пальцев. Сам Лютер был давно и твердо готов — нужно было лишь сбросить на пол тусклый табард, чтобы обнажить это. Он забрался на софу и расположился передо Львом, лицом к лицу. На лице Льва золотилось легкое удивление, и Лютер мягко коснулся его щеки, чтобы ободрить. 

«Без тебя ему может быть больнее», — повторил голос Императора-колдуна в голове Лютера. Лютер придвинулся ко Льву первым, взяв его лицо в свои ладони. Лев всегда был слишком скрытен, чтобы сказать что-то наверняка, но его опыта вряд ли было достаточно. Ласка могла отвлечь, не дать воспринять всё слишком остро. 

Лев не возражал — послушно забыл, что значит вообще это слово, — и Лютер прикоснулся своими губами к его зажившим, пылко целуя, бесстыдно распаляя, словно сомневающегося любовника. Одна из его рук опустилась и легла на пах Льва — приемный сын вырос большим во всех смыслах — и обхватила член, перебирая пальцами по пульсирующей плоти.

Послышался негромкий скрип: колдун сел сзади — он возвышался над ними обоими даже сейчас, проклятый великан — уверенно положил руки на бедра Льва, вынуждая того приподняться. Сделал что-то ещё, скрытое от глаз Лютера мощным торсом Льва, чтобы Лев развел ноги.

Лютер ощутил, как низ живота сжался в спазме удовольствия, когда Лев задрожал в его руках, со стоном выгибаясь навстречу — колдун рывком вошел в него, толкнув навстречу Лютеру. 

Губы и язык Лютера продолжали выписывать узоры на коже, словно в извращенном ритуале, призванном заворожить и отвлечь. На нос упала светлая прядь, и Лютер разорвал поцелуй, чтобы заправить за ухо Льву сбившиеся волосы. Отдающиеся в касавшихся Льва руках, резкие толчки не прекращались, заставляя Льва все теснее прижиматься к нему, и это распаляло, заставляло всё яростнее целовать распахнутые губы, напряженную шею, солоноватые от пота впадины ключиц. Лев удовлетворенно стонал под движениями его рук. Не его, вдруг понял Лютер, распознав ритм. Лев полностью отдался тому, что делает колдун.

Неблагодарный мальчишка.

Бесстрастные глаза того, кто назвал себя Императором, насмешливо сверкнули поверх плеча Льва.

Разозленный, Лютер резко подался назад, а затем тоже подхватил Льва под бедра, растягивая так, чтобы пристроить свой член. Лев неожиданно завозился, открыл тусклые, почти желтые глаза, уставился на него, будто желая что-то понять. Лютер вздрогнул помимо воли, едва не разжав руки, забыв, что делает. На него накатило неприятное ощущение, которое он не мог облечь в слова, но оно оборвалось так же неожиданно, как появилось — глаза Льва закрылись.

Он вошел резко, отталкивая Льва назад, на колдуна, желая и намереваясь причинить боль, наверстать упущенное — не отданное мальчишкой, забранное из-под носа колдуном. Лев застонал, не открывая глаз, но Лютер сжал его губы своими, подавляя звук протеста.  
Тот, кто звал себя Императором — странный золотой человек, на лице которого не было ни капли испарины и ни тени эмоций Лютера — замедлил темп, позволяя Лютеру как следует вступить — втиснуться — в игру, в которой и без того было тесно. Лев замычал, попытался изобразить дискомфорт, но одумался и приспособился к тому, что внутри него двигались два члена. Благоразумно подчинился их желаниям, внял ритму и исступленно стонал, позволяя испытывать на прочность свое тело.

Крепкий мальчишка, если хорошенько прижать. Лютер был не уверен, кому принадлежала эта мысль — ему или всё-таки тому, кто изогнул губы в улыбке напротив, — проплывшая в голове, когда он терзал губы Льва, чтобы сорвать с них новые вздохи. Всё смешивалось, сплеталось в одно — мысли, разгоряченные соединившиеся тела, темная и светлая головы, ритм движений, стоны, золото. Вездесущий золотистый свет, который становился всё гуще с каждым движением члена, пока не превратился в вязкую пелену перед глазами, а тело Лютера не выгнулось дугой, исторгая семя.

***

— Он в порядке? — спросил Лютер, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Тело разомлело и повиновалось с неохотой, предлагая подольше растянуть послевкусие оргазма. Колдун, напротив, поднялся на ноги почти сразу же, будто ему были чужды моменты человеческой слабости.

Всё ещё сидевший на софе Лев без выражения смотрел перед собой. Повинуясь смутному порыву, Лютер положил руку ему на плечо. Ему показалось, что Лев коротко и резко кивнул, но закрывшиеся глаза говорили о другом - он спал.

Глупый мальчишка.

Лютер нашарил на полу чью-то смятую одежду, чтобы подложить на колени, и привлек к себе Льва. Тот послушно прилег.

— Он очнется через три дня, — пояснил тот, кто звал себя Императором, отряхивая свое одеяние. — Быть может, раньше — он слишком своевольный.

— А что делать мне?

— Что хочешь.

Лютер провел ладонью по лбу приемного сына, утирая испарину. Лев не открывал глаза, и Лютер осторожными движениями принялся распутывать его волосы.

— Глупый ты мальчишка, кто же засыпает после... — пробормотал он, задавая бесполезный вопрос, но слова вдруг вспыхнули в голове, будто бы прорезав пелену. Лютер в шоке и неверии выдохнул — глаза подвели его, вновь превращая облачко дыхания в постепенно гаснущий золотистый свет. Серые стены каюты появились перед ним в неприкрытом бездушии. То, чему он позволил случиться, лесным пожаром пронеслось в его мозгу.

— Ты... — голос отказал ему, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и оно издало хрип вместо крика. — Ублюдок. Вероломная тварь! Я вырву тебе глотку и выброшу тело Зверям! Что ты с нами сделал?! 

В висках Лютера стучала кровь, крича ему броситься на лжеца, втоптать в пол и избивать до тех пор, пока станут пылью и кровавым месивом его золотистое лицо, его тело, его холодный высокомерный оскал, пусть даже если за порыв придется заплатить полную цену.

Лютер знал, что в руках достаточно силы, пусть он и был простым человеком, не сверхчеловеческим ублюдком. 

Но на них лежал приемный сын.

— Я провел инициацию, сар Лютер, — холодный, как зимы Калибана, тон Императора оборвал крик лучше любых слов. — А если ты не перестанешь надрывать глотку, твой Лев проснется и поймет куда больше, чем нужно.

— Ты не посмеешь!

Колдун не повел и бровью, оправляя одежду. 

— Ты не посмеешь этого сделать. Как не посмеешь его забрать. Мы — не твои пешки, Зверь. Я увидел, на что ты способен, и не дам забрать его такому, как ты. Клянусь своей кровью, я...

Колдун обернулся.

— Хорошо. Пусть остается, сар Лютер, — шевельнулись отвратительные, лоснящиеся золотом плечи. — Но надолго ли он останется с тем, кто уверял, что позаботится, а сам овладел им, как зверь во время случки? Захочет ли он тебя знать, когда вспомнит, как ты стонал, развлекаясь с его телом? Подумай, хочешь ли потерять его. Твоему Льву не понравится правда.

Темные глаза того, кто звал себя Императором, сощурились, и Лютер вздрогнул, отводя взгляд, чувствуя, как острым осколком застревают в горле все остальные слова. 

Всех его сил... было бы ничтожно мало. 

Пытаясь обрести контроль, Лютер посмотрел на свои руки, которыми бессознательно обхватил спящего Льва.

Руки дрожали.


End file.
